narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuki Hyuga
OC's First Name/Second Name ''(name written in Japanese, Romaji name) '' (DELETE THIS TEXT- This is where the table of contents will appear on the page) Background Mitsuki was the last born child to the clan leader of the Royal Hyuga Clan, Hitoshi, and his wife Airi. Mitsuki also grew up with two older sisters, Akiha and Ursa. Born into one of the most legendary clans of Konohagakure, Mistuki was taught the ninjutsu of her clan from an early age. Mistukie, admiring her older sister Ursa, trained hard and soon surpassed her other sister Akiha; causing Akiha to hold resentment and jealousy towards her. As Mitsuki grew she became more attached to Ursa, greatly admiring her skills as a ninja and as a person, and wanted to grow up to be just like her. However, when Ursa left the village with Itachi after the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Mistuki was left heartbroken and depressed. Believing that Itachi had put Ursa under the influence of genjutsu, Mitsuki swore to get revenge on him and bring her beloved sister back. Ever since Ursa left, their father became overly protecting of them and began to have the servents around his remaining family members most of the time and hardly allowing his daughters to associate with boys (mainly scaring them off thinking they were trying to "take" his daughters from him). Still, Mitsuki grew up to be quite popular and had many friends, but still felt loneliness as times because of her sister's departure years ago. Personality As a child, Mitsuki was often sweet and bubbly. She always had a smile on her face; even after a hard day of training. After her sister's departure, Mitsuki became less energetic and started to distant herself from her peers. Although she got along with most of them, others felt hatred towards her because of her family's curse and that her sister had betrayed the village. Still, Mitsuki worked hard to perfect her abilities and strived to keep getting stronger so that one day she could bring her sister back. In Part 1, Mitsuki is shown to be a kind and sweet girl, but can get hot-headed. She still tends to keep to herself a little bit, but is shown to have more confidence and to be more energetic than before. However, Mitsuki seems to show to be protective of her comrades and family and is willing to fight anyone that hurts her loved ones. She also holds a grudge against Itachi, swearing that one day she'll break his genjutsu on her sister and get revenge. During the Chūnin Exams Mitsuki seems to hold great admiration for the Sand Siblings and doesn't seem to find them that scary (contrary to everybody's else's beliefs). However, during the Invasion on Konoha she isn't affraid to fight against Sunagakure ninja and even attacks Kankurō; although she is quickly knocked out by him. In Part 2, Mitsuki is still the sweet and kind girl she seems to have matured much more. It also seems that Mitsuki no longer holds a grudge against Itachi after finding out the truth that her sister left the village willingly, but still tends to worry about her. After becoming the Kazekage's bodyguard during the time skip she tends to be overprotective of Gaara, often worrying too much about his saftey (even to the point where she gets sick). She also seems to be protective of Kankurō, even crying after she hears that he was poisoned by Sasori. After starting her relationship with him, the two tend to be lovey-dovey with one another much to the annoyance of others (mostly Naruto). Still, she tends to keep her job as Gaara's bodyguard one of her major priorities and will risk her life to protect him. Mitsuki was also shown to be very loyal to Kankurō, as she was shown to never cheat on him in any form. Even though many people speculated that both Gaara and Mitsuki had some romantic interets in each other, Mitsuki was always shown to love Kankurōand to always be loyal to him. Appearance Mitsuki has a striking resemblance to her older sister, Ursa. Both have light purple hair, fair skin and short statures; inherited from their mother. Like most members of her clan, Mitsuki has white eyes with a tinge of lavender. In Part 1, her hair is down towards the middle section of her back and she has a choppy fringe that hangs down just above her eyes. She wore a sleeveless, midrifft white blouse, a long sleeved midrifft fishnet undershirt, a black studded belt, a lose, long white skirt, cut up black spandex shorts and the regular blue sandles. Her forehead protecter is around her forehead, but is hidden by her long bangs. In Part 2, Mitsuki has developed an hourglass figure and rather large bust, also keeping her long hair and choppy fringe. Her outfit now consists on a short sleeved, tight fishnet shirt, black pants and black boots. Her forehead protecter is still placed around her forehead (and still hidden by her bangs). Mistuki is also equipped with her pouch of water at her waist below her medical pouch. On her days off, she wears a dark blue off-the-shoulder blouse, a dark skirt (sometimes she wears her regular pants) black fishnets and her boots. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she adds an open flak jacket to her standard outfit. Abilities As a descendant of the Royal Hyūga Clan, Mistuki was shown to be an excellent ninja. Having the abilities of both her clan and others, Mitsuki was considered one of the most powerful ninja of her class. Being able to attack both from short and long range, she was easily able to defeat many ninja at one time. Mitsuki is also shown to be a great bodyguard as Gaara has stated that she is one of the best one's he has and has stated that if she ever wanted to, she could most-likely defeat him single-handedly. Taijutsu As a member of the Royal Hyūga clan, Mitsuki can fight both in long-range and close-range taijutsu combat. In Part 1, Mitsuki was shown to be very skilled in the Hyūga clan fighting style; so much so that she was able to hold her own against Neji without too much difficulty. She was also shown to be able to destroy objects with ease; a skill she learned first from her sister, Ursa, and then Tsunade. Kekkei Genkai Having come from the Royal Hyūga Clan, Mitsuki possess the Byakugan and the natural ability to control the elements with little to almost no chakara. The Byakugan allows her to have near-360° vision, along with x-ray vision,and the ability to see chakra networks amongst other thiings. However, her clan's Byakugan is much more superior to the regular Byakugan and can also see into a person's true self and be able to detect an oppenents strengths and weakness. Their Byakugan is also shown to be able to have an immediate field range of vision to about 1,000 meters or more. Mitsuki also possess the ability to naturally control elements-first starting off with her nature type, water. Like all Royal Hyūga Clan members, Mitsuki discovered her nature type at a young age. She learned that she had the ability to control water effortlessly and was able to train to perfect this ability. In Part 1, Mitsuki was shown to mainly be able to control water perfectly and was not able to fully control the other elements proficiently enough. However, by the end of Part 1 Mistuki is able to conjure up lightnining. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Quotes *(To Gaara) "I promise you, Lord Gaara....I will protect you with my life! No matter what happens I will risk my life for you! Even if I do end up dying, it'll be worth it if it means that you'll be safe!" *(To Kankurō) "I love you." *(To Neji after his battle with Hinata) "If you ever think about doing something like that ever again to anyone I love I'll kill you myself!" *(To Ursa) "Big sister....I swear I'll bring you back home one day!" *(To Anami and Tatsuo about the Sand Siblings) "Hey, those guys seem pretty interesting. *(To Akiha) "How can you say that? You've never liked me! Even when we were children you always acted rude towards me or completely ignored me; same with Ursa! So what if we developed our skills before you? That doesn't give you the right to hate us! And now that I'm the heiress to the clan, I'll defend it no matter what!" *"Never try hurting Gaara again! Or else I'll kill you myself!" *(To inner demon, Demetri) "Has it ever occured to you not to blurt out my personal feelings in front of everyone?" *(To Naruto) "Please, Naruto....Bring Gaara back. Bring him back safe and sound and...alive. Please, I can't bear to lose Lord Gaara. Promise me, you'll keep him safe for me." Trivia Edit *Mitsuki was in a relationship with Kankuro for two years. They broke up because neither one didn't want to keep worrying about the other during the Third Shinobi War. *Just like Ursa, Mitsuki trained under Lady Tsunade. *After her break up with Kankuro, Mitsuki fell into a short depression. However, training with Demetri a month and a half before the war started helped her to eventually move on. *Mitsuki is the first member of her clan to summon and befriend/work with an inner demon. *She was intended to become the Royal Hyuga Clan's heiress. It was originally given to her eldest sister, Akiha, who turned it down. Next, it was passed to her sister, Ursa, but after she abandoned the village Mitsuki inherited the role. *The name Mitsuki has various meanings, but for her it is writen with the characters for "beautiful; beauty" (mi) and "moon" (tsuki). *Mitsuki has been impaled several times. This is usually due to her rash move of using her body as a shield to protect her loved ones. Demetri has commented on this, stating that if she keeps this up she's going to get herself killed. *During the time skip, when she was on a mission with Gaara, she "died" protecting him from a gang of ninja. However, after being released from her, Demetri saved her due to Gaara's incouraging words. *According to the databook(s): **Mitsuki's hobbies are reading, swimming, and studying her clan's history. **Mistuki wishes for a rematch with Ursa. **Mitsuki's favourite foods are syrup-coated anko dumplings, Imagawayaki, Mochi ice cream, Coffee jelly, and Green tea ice cream; she dislikes spicy foods. **Mitsuki has completed 65 official missions in total: 27 D-rank, 19 C-rank, 4 B-rank, 13 A-rank, 2 S-rank. Category:DRAFT